


Making Faces

by Maidenjedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Tonks and Eddie, two crazy Metamorphmagi kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopdetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/gifts).



> A response to a crackfic challenge, originally written in 2006.

"Didn't you have a tail?" He asked her in this incredulous, naive voice that she found altogether adorable. The thing about Muggleborns that she'd always loved was their wide-eyed surprise at everything Wizarding. With Eddie it was his wide-eyed surprise at finding another Metamorph.

Though of course he didn't call himself that.

"No tail. But Mom figured it out when I was six months old. I made faces and they stuck, she said."

Eddie laughed. "My mom always warned me about that, too."

Tonks giggled and made a face, a long pointed nose and wrinkles.

Eddie sunk his hands into her hair, freshly changed to a flowing salt-and-pepper. "Change back."

The other thing Tonks found adorable about Eddie was that he liked her without the morphing.

She could tell by the way he kissed her, and how he turned pink all over.

Turned pink and stayed that way.


End file.
